


Light and shadow

by madnessofabrokendoll



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofabrokendoll/pseuds/madnessofabrokendoll





	Light and shadow

Estaba en el fondo del bar, como siempre. La oscuridad se mimetizaba con su ensortijado cabello negro, camuflándole entre las sombras del Musain, casi como si fuera un mueble más.

Enjolras muchas veces se descubría pensando en ello, en el hecho de que Grantaire fuera simplemente una parte más del bar, acorde a la decadencia del lugar, del país, del mundo. Un mundo que iba a cambiar. La revolución estaba cerca, la sentía arder en la sangre, en la suya y en la de todos sus compañeros.

Menos en la de Grantaire.

La sangre del chico contenía más vino que ansia de revolución, de cambiar las cosas, del nuevo mundo que abría sus puertas para ellos. El futuro idealizado de Enjolras no era posible en la mente aturdida por el alcohol de Grantaire.

Y, aún así, allí estaba. Nunca faltaba a sus reuniones. Nunca abandonaba el bar mientras la cabellera dorada de Enjolras estuviera presente. Era, incluso más fiel a aquellos encuentros clandestinos que la mayoría de Amigos que creían en la revolución.

Enjolras siempre se había preguntado el motivo, y acababa acusando a las reservas casi ilimitadas de bebida que poseía aquel bar. Sin embargo, la mirada de Grantaire hacía que se plantease si realmente era eso, si no habría algo más.

Grantaire decía que creía en él.

El escéptico, el incapaz de tener fe, creía en él.

A ojos de Grantaire, Enjolras se alzaba como un temible y hermoso dios griego, un dios hecho de mármol, frío e impasible. Apolo, en toda su gloria, guiando al pueblo hacia un destino sin retorno. Y, aún así, pese a todo, creía en él.

Creía en él. Creía en él, creía en él. Aquella idea martilleaba la mente del líder. ¿Por qué alguien como R, alguien tan diferente, por no decir opuesto, tenía aquella confianza, aquella fe ciega en su persona?

Enjolras dirigió la mirada hacia Grantaire. Después, simplemente, sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo cuestionándose qué habría en la mente de su amigo. Si podía llamarle así.

 

La mirada de reprobación de Enjolras cruzó todo el bar, clavándose en Grantaire como mil esquirlas. Estaba acostumbrado, por supuesto. Tenía infinitas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Simplemente, alzó la botella y brindó por la salud de su Apolo, esbozando su habitual sonrisa irónica. Después, dio un largo trago, un trago que no serviría para nada, salvo para recordarse lo hundido que estaba en el fango, un trago para recordarse que nunca podría salir de él. No mientras aquellos ojos azules le miraran con ese desprecio.

No mientras siguiera amando al dueño de esos ojos.


End file.
